Speak now
by Guardian Number 6
Summary: My first IZ story, and, more importantly, my first ZaGr story. Flamers will be sent to THE ROOM WITH A MOOSE! And what will they have as a companion? A DOOKIE! *Evil laugh*


**Speak now- A ZaGr songfic oneshot.  
>Wow, my first ever Invader Zim story…and many to come. This is based off of Taylor Swift's "Speak now". Our story begins with a flashback of hiskool, soon after Zim and Gaz decided to just be…frenemies… and Jessica finally sunk her evil claws into Zim (metaphorically, of course. By this I mean she flirted until he was convinced that this Earth-in-oid wasn't so bad (Jessica is that popular, blond…person (the one who says "It's so…in-human!" in bestest friend))). The song comes in during…well, he-he; I won't spoil it for you, my dear readers.<strong>

"_Gaz-human?" I heard his voice. As much as I hated to admit it, I had met my perfect match. We were both evil, hated Dib and…well…I'm not sure why else, but I loved him. I hated the emotion.  
>"I've been doing some thinking, and… I think it would be best for my mission if we just decided to be friendly acquaintances who absolutely hated each other." He told me, smiling sheepishly.<br>"You mean like frenemies?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't crack. That I wouldn't show any emotion. He stared at me, looking terrified. Standing curled up, but his face pointed towards me.  
>"I'm not gonna hurt you, Zim." I told him with a sigh. I understand why he would think this, but it still angered me.<br>"Hmm? Oh! Yes, like… Frenemies? Is that some kind of human slang?"  
>I sighed again before walking away. <em>Class starts soon _would be my response if he were to ask.  
>He didn't. He just turned and walked in the opposite direction. This was really happening.<br>I walked into the grade 12 bio lab. Having skipped 2 grades (I finally started trying in class so that I could get out a whole lot sooner), I had this class with Zim. I suddenly realized that I had no clue where to sit. I looked around. Dib? He was in this class too? I sighed, realizing I had no other option but to sit next to him. As I sat, he gave me a surprised look.  
>"Why aren't you sitting with Zim?" he asked. God, his stupid voice was even more grating on my eardrums than usual.<br>"None of your business." I replied in a cold, quiet tone.  
>He didn't leave it alone. "Did something happen? Do I need to expose him for the monster he is?"<br>"Just drop it, Dib." I told him, hoping my tone would imply that I would destroy him if he peeped about it one more time.  
>It did.<em>

_I spared a glance at Zim, hoping he wouldn't notice. Well, for once today, something went as planned. But for the wrong reason. He was being flirted with by that stupid blond cheerleader what's-her-face. She looked over at me as I realized I was staring. She gave me a taunting smile as she learned in closer to Zim. I rolled my eyes, but wasn't prepared for that skank's next move.  
>She leaned in and pressed her lips to his.<em>

This flashback was exactly what made me angry when I saw the article in the newspaper that morning. I had finally moved out and had gotten my own apartment. At the age of 22, I hadn't come close to forgetting what happened that day. I guess it was kind of childish, never letting go of something that happened when I was 16-years-old.  
>It was under the section "Engagements".<br>_**Zim Normal and Jessica Lunar  
><strong>__**Hiskool sweethearts during their senior year, Zim and Jessica were always 2 completely different people. Zim was classified as a "nerd" while his lovely bride was head cheerleader. These 2 overcame all of this, one fateful day in the grade 12 biology labs.  
>Reception will be held December 17<strong>__**th**__** at the local banquet hall. Wedding at the local chapel at 2:30 pm**__  
>_<em>

That's when I knew I had to do something. December 17th was _today_.

I drove to my dad's house and dragged Dib along with me (you know your life sucks when your little sister moves out before you do) to stop this.  
>"Now, Gaz, what exactly do you plan on doing, anyways?"<br>"I don't know, but I have to do something."  
>"Wait a minute Gaz…"<br>I sighed. "What, Dib?" (I spat his name)  
>"You really <em>liked<em> Zim, didn't you?"  
>"No!"<br>"Then why are you blushing? And why are you dragging me along to _stop Zim's wedding_?"  
>"Because… Ugh, Dib, I will destroy you!" I growled, not knowing what to say.<br>Dib laughed, but didn't say anything else.

We finally arrived. I looked at the clock on the radio display.  
><em>3:07 pm<br>_I froze. Was I too late? I got out of the car and ran. I had to try.  
>"Gaz!" Dib yelled after me.<br>-

I nearly ran straight into the chapel. Then I realized I hadn't been invited. I looked around. I remembered having to sneak into my friend's wedding a year ago, because I was late.  
><em>Did they get rid of the curtains and add walls? <em>I worried to myself.  
><em>Nope. Right there. <em>I sighed in relief. I looked through. Sure, Zim and I had the occasional online chat, but he'd never said anything about a wedding… Then again, I hadn't talked to him in about a year, since my online account was banned because of some kind of copyright infringement or something, I didn't care enough to read into it.  
>I caught myself remembering our last conversation. He told me about the almighty tallest, I told him about, well, everything that had happened, really. I wished I had told him that I'd still had feelings for him. I daydreamed about it for a moment. I was snapped out of it by the pastor's voice.<br>"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace"  
>I slowly crept out from behind the curtain.<br>"I-I object." I stammered. What was this feeling? It was almost like…fear? Nah it couldn't be…could it?  
>Everyone gasped with the same horrified expression on all of their stupid little faces. Or, at least, that's what Dib told me after, claiming he caught up to me at one point. I wouldn't know that.<br>I'd had my eyes locked on Zim. He'd had a strange expression on his face. Somewhere between a smile (and not his evil one, if you can imagine) and relief. I didn't even hear Jessica's offended gasp (another detail Dib had to fill me in on).  
>"I realize that I'm not...exactly…the type of girl who should be barging in on something like this, but, well, Zim, you're not exactly the type of guy who should be marrying…the wrong girl." I pieced together whatever I could think of off of the top of my head. On the way here, I had rehearsed what I wanted to say to him. This wasn't it at all. I cleared my throat and got ready to try again.<br>"Gaz-human…" Zim said with his voice cracking. "Let us run away. I'll meet you when I'm out of this…tux… at the back door. I didn't use any of my…vows… I'm feeling pleasant emotions towards the fact that you were around when this earth-smelly" he pointed at the pastor "exclaimed to 'speak now'."

_I later found out that Zim was only marrying Jessica to look more human. He hadn't wanted to break up with me, but apparently the Tallest wanted him to focus on his mission (he didn't dare tell them about Jessica). About a year later, I was proud to call myself Irken by marriage.  
>The end.<em>

_Oh! Wait a minute! You're probably wondering what happened to Jessica! Well, I'm not sure, and I couldn't care less. Although, I think I heard Dib say something about her dying alone… *Shrugs*_

_The official end._

**A/N: I realize I was terrible at writing from Gaz' point of view. I get it; you don't need to tell me. And I also realize that Zim's last quote was… a bit out of character… But I don't care! This was written in about an hour! And this is probably pretty short on the website…But it's 2 and a half pages on in word with the font size 11. Anyways, I may write another fic using this song, but…probably with a different fan base…possible Total Drama (it would be DxC. Don't care if you don't like). Anyways, please submit a (positive) review. You can do this if you don't have an account, as I allow anonymous reviews.**


End file.
